1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to data processing systems and in particular to an improved method of maintaining multiple resource objects within a data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method for the automatic generation of document history log exception reports in a data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In large modern data processing systems it is possible to create, store, and access literally thousands of documents or resource objects. Such activities may take place with regard to many users within a data processing system and it is often necessary to keep track of selected resource objects within the system to assure system integrity and maintain a record with regard to selected resource objects or documents within the system.
Document history logs are well known in the prior art Many operating systems, database management subsystems and network subsystems marketed by International Business Machines of Armonk, N.Y. incorporate logging facilities. For example, the Multiple Virtual Storage (MVS) operating system provides a logging system to the console operator so that all commands by the operator as well as the responses of the system are logged Additionally, other events within the system may be written to the operator log. The logging filter in this system is set system wide for all resources within the system by the system programmer. As with all such logging systems this system may be utilized to provide a record for problem reconciliation and to provide an audit trait for security purposes.
Database management systems, such as Customer Information Control System (CICS) and Information Management System (IMS) also utilize a history log. Such history logs are typically utilized to audit events and changes within the database. These logs are then utilized to reconstruct the database in the event of an abnormal termination of the system. As above, such logs record all counts within the system based upon a filter set for the entire system by the database administrator.
Finally, certain network communications subsystems, such as VTAM, or Virtual Telecommunication Access Method utilize a history log system to log all network commands and responses. There logs are utilized for problem solving and are generally written to tape or disk storage.
In view of the above, it should be apparent that a need exists for an improved document history log in which the nonrecordability of certain events or activities with regard to particular resource objects will result in the automatic generation of an exception report.